As it Should Be
by AshleyPorter
Summary: Song fic to Crazy for This Girl. Mimato. Based on a roleplay


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon nor the song "Crazy for This Girl"

Ishida Matt lay sprawled across the bed he shared with his soon to be wife Mimi. His guitar was in his hand and he was playing a melody he had not played in a few years. It was the song he had written about Mimi all those years ago when he had first gotten her to go out with him.

Mimi paused in her decent down the hall upon hearing Matt playing something on his guitar. She made her way to their bedroom and peered in at him.

"What are you playing?" she asked as she came to sit next to him on the bed.

"You don't know?"

Mimi paused to listen to the tune again before a small smile crept across her face, "Sing for me?"

Matt laughed quietly and paused in his playing to start the tune over, "She rolls the window down, and she talks over the sound, of the cars that pass us by, and I don't know why but she changed my mind."

Mimi's smile widened as she remembered the day he had played that song. They had all been at his concert right after she had moved back to Japan. He had started his concert with this song and all her friends spent the rest of the concert teasing her. She had not known at the time that Matt had liked her as much as she had liked him.

She had then met up with him after the concert and the rest was history. She had not heard the song since that night and she felt unexplainable happiness at hearing it here, now, in their bedroom, days before their wedding.

"Would you look at her? She looks at me, she's got me thinking about her constantly, but she don't know how I feel. And as she carries on without a doubt, I wonder if she'll figure out I'm crazy for this girl. Yeah I'm crazy for this girl."

Mimi felt herself close her eyes and smile widely; she loved to hear Matt sing and it made her heart swell to know that this song was for her.

"She was the one to hold me, the night the sky fell down. And what was I thinking when the world didn't end, why didn't I know what I know now?"

That had been five years ago. It had been five years since the two had become a couple. They were finally going to get married, something that Mimi was thrilled over. Of course, it's not like they were old by any means. She herself being twenty and Matt twenty-one they had plenty of time. She was glad, in a way, that Matt had waited so long to propose.

"Would you look at her? She looks at me, she's got me thinking about her constantly, but she don't know how I feel. And as she carries on without a doubt, I wonder if she'll figure out I'm crazy for this girl. Yeah I'm crazy for this girl."

Her parents were in the guest room; they had flown out for the wedding. Tomorrow night Kari, Yolei, and Sora were taking her on a girl's night out. Matt was being drug off by Tai to an unknown destination. Matt had already threatened to kill Tai a good twenty times since Tai had first started planning the bachelor party.

"Right now, face to face, all my fears, pushed aside. And right now, I'm ready to spend the rest of my life, with you."

At the time Mimi had found those words ridiculous. There was no way that the sixteen-year-old Matt could have wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Yet here they were, five years later. Mimi felt tears well up.

"Would you look at her? She looks at me, she's got me thinking about her constantly, but she don't know how I feel. And as she carries on without a doubt, I wonder if she'll figure out I'm crazy for this girl. Yeah I'm crazy for this girl."

Five years ago had been when Myotismon attacked them again. Five years ago had been when they had first met the three women who would later become Tai's, Davis', and Ken's wives. Five years ago she had stubbornly moved back without her parents and discovered she lived in the apartment across from Matt. Five years ago was the last time they had, had to save the world.

"Would you look at her? She looks at me, she's got me thinking about her constantly, but she don't know how I feel. And as she carries on without a doubt, I wonder if she'll figure out I'm crazy for this girl. Yeah I'm crazy for this girl."

Matt looked up at her once the song ended and frowned, "Mimi? What's wrong?"

Mimi trembled slightly and gave him a watery smile, "I'm just so happy... everything, it's the way is should be."

Matt gave her a small smile and sat up to give her a kiss, then wiped away her tears. Mimi threw her arms around his neck and he slid an arm around her waist, resting his chin on the top of her head. He closed his eyes with a small smile; yes, everything was the way it should be.


End file.
